


Problem [Vid]

by CherryIce



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: That girl is a problem.A Carol Danvers vid.





	Problem [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbae/gifts).

[Stream (YouTube)](https://youtu.be/nMONDtesBb8) | [Download (125mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9pzg8sxr7d3kbw8/Problem.zip/file) | [Tumblr](https://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/188475333077/that-girl-is-a-problem-a-carol-danvers-vid-made)

Music is _Problem_ by Natalia Kills, lyrics [here.](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nataliakills/problem.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Potential trigger warning for short, stuttery cuts and flashing lights.


End file.
